


Young Love

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Dumb Couple, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aomine likes Kagami but he is nervous about confessing and the generation of miracles is a bunch of busy bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. boys don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the first part for my dear mimi-chan for aokaga day

Everytime Daiki sees Kagami something inside him tightens.  He is not as stupid as everyone thinks he is and he’s perfectly aware he is head over heels for the red head.  He is not confused, he is not  _in that age_ ; he is in love and lust and desire with another man and it’s tearing him apart.

Satsuki knows, goddammit, and the pitied looks she gives him are worst than the scorn he knows society feels towards homosexuality (and he may look suave and uninterested but he  _cares_ ) and worst of it all, he doesn’t know how Kagami is gonna react; if he is gonna be fine with it, if he is gonna feel sorry for him, or worse, if he is gonna hate him for blurring the lines of their so-called friendship.

It seems like Tetsu knows too, the bastard, because the next time they met to playstreet basketball he calls him apart and he tells him, with that calm voice that gets on his nerves everytime “if you want Kagami-kun to notice, you are going to have to be more direct Aomine-kun” he is starting to reply but Tetsu won’t let him “he is not a bad guy and you know it, I’m sure he’ll understand”. He shallows and nods and they play basketball as if nothing happens, but Kagami is not blind so he notices that Daiki’s game is off, he calls for a pause and as he is handing him the water he ask him what’s wrong.

“I like you” Daiki mutters and cringe, waiting.

“I… I undertand” is all Kagami says, he is nervously clutching the towel in his hands “it’s ok” and then nothing more.

They end the game and go home and Daiki doesn’t know how to feel.


	2. wonderwall

Taiga is sure he is getting a headache, the entire Generation of Miracle is having a reunion in his fucking house and he didn’t have a saying.  “Akashi-kun said it was convenient, Kagami-kun” Kuroko tried to sooth him to no avail; five of the most annoying people on the planet are sitting in his living room, eating his stuff and he is confused enough with Aomine’s confession, he is about to have a panic attack, or worse.

So he is seated in his kitchen, trying to not have a mental breakdown as Kise comes, all cheery and bright eyed and are those fucking sparkles?  “Don’t sulk so much Kagamicchi” he whines and takes a seat besides Taiga “it’s not becoming of your handsome face”.   Taiga looks at him with the corner of his eyes and notice that the blond is kind of serious, like when he is playing basketball, even if he is playing his happy-go-lucky persona; he decides he likes Kise, not that he is saying it any time in the future.

“You must have some experience with how to handle confessions” Taiga blurts without thinking, his eyes glued to the floor “and I need an advice”.  Kise chuckles fondly and hums before answering “that I do, Kagamicchi; I have lot of fans and girls in school are enchanted by my great looks but it’s all very superficial.  I’m sure that your case is different” he sighs and shakes his head, blond hair like a beacon in the dimmed light of the kitchen “I must confess I don’t have experience with that”.  They are silent for a while, but it’s not uncomfortable.  After some minutes Kise stands and puts a hand over Taiga’s shoulder “you have to ask yourself how do you feel about that person, I’m sure it’ll help you to answer your question” then he goes back to the living room.

Taiga is left alone with his mind for a little moment before Momoi, Kuroko and  Aomine appear.  Kuroko says something to Momoi and they both smile, before leaving him and Aomine in the kitchen.  Aomine is turning to go after them but Kagami starts talking “You know, I’m not sure how a feel for an idiot like you, but when you confessed I felt happy and confused.  I enjoy the times we spend together and we have a lot in common…  and well, I don’t feel it’s gross… between guys I mean” he looks at the other teen and blushes “and I don’t wanna inflate your ego anymore than it already is, but you are kind of hot… so, do you wanna try to date, or something?”.

Aomine is frozen for two heartbeats and then he is walking across the distance and pulling Kagami into a hug. “Why did I fall for an idiot like you?” he whispers fondly as he hides his face in Taiga’s neck.

And then someone is cooing at them as six persons stand in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this second chapter was inspired by a prompt of sweet kaagehide on tumblr


End file.
